The Best Birthday Ever
by Elephanza
Summary: The events immediately following the short film Frozen Fever! With Elsa resting, Kristoff and Anna have some time alone. How will Anna respond to Kristoff's musical confession of love? Oneshot. Please R&R :)


**A/N** : **I always wondered what would have happened after** _ **Frozen Fever**_ **, when Anna and Kristoff were alone. During the short, I was so surprised that he sang "I love you, baby!" It seemed so unlike him! So enjoy my take on the events after** _ **Frozen Fever**_ **!** **Please leave a review; I would really appreciate the feedback. Thanks!**

* * *

"Goodnight, Elsa," whispered Anna, as she turned out the light. "Thank you for the best birthday ever."

Anna quietly closed the door, but stopped for a minute to make sure Elsa looked comfortable. She was quite a sight, snug in bed with the six little snowmen she had created when she sneezed nestled around her. The queen had drifted off to sleep after Anna had fed her a hearty bowl of hot soup. Anna breathed a silent prayer that Elsa would wake up feeling much better.

It was only 3:00 pm, but Anna was exhausted from the birthday hullaballoo. She decided to head to the kitchen and get herself a snack. All of those surprises had worn her out and made her extremely hungry! There was one particular surprise that she was still playing over and over in her mind. And it involved a certain handsome ice harvester named –

"Kristoff!" Anna smiled in delight. He was walking through the castle toward her. Anna ran to him and gave him a great big hug. "What are you doing back so soon?" she asked jubilantly.

Kristoff laughed. "Hi, birthday girl. You didn't think I wanted to spend your special day with Marshmallow, did you? He was fine with the little snowmen living the ice castle. A little confused, but fine. A little company with do him good. How is Elsa?"

"She's asleep. I'm so happy she let me take care of her. That's all I could ever ask for on my birthday." Anna paused for a moment as a thoughtful smile crept across her lips. She was so happy to be allowed into her sister's life after all these years. Most people would hate taking care of the sick, but Anna cherished the time with Elsa, no matter how delirious her sister was.

Kristoff understood the emotions that came with coming out of isolation. Until last month when he met Anna, he had lived practically isolated from humans himself. But he also wanted Anna to remember her birthday as a happy day.

"Why don't we get something to eat?"

Anna gazed up at him and smiled. "I was thinking the same thing."

They walked to the kitchen hand in hand.

* * *

"Ooh, I almost forgot! Elsa gave me this sandwich for my birthday!" She pulled it out of her basket of presents from the day.

"It looks delicious," Kristoff said, "But you eat it, it's your present. I'll just grab some carrots from my sled."

"Don't be silly," Anna said with a grin. "You live here now, and anything in this kitchen is yours! Let's split this, I can't eat it _all_."

"Okay," Kristoff smiled. "I am not about to refuse the princess's orders."

Anna broke the sandwich in half, and they devoured the tasty snack. Anna figured it was as good a time as any to bring up what was on her mind.

"That birthday party was amazing, Kristoff. I can't believe you did all of that work for me. And the song..." she blushed. Anna was not a shy person. She was not embarrassed easily. She always spoke her mind and let her feelings out. With Hans *shudder*, she had no trouble talking to him about what she thought was love. But Kristoff was different. She noticed that lately couldn't help but act shy around him sometimes. Especially now.

Finally, as Anna gazed into Kristoff's expectant brown eyes, she said softly, "That was the first time you ever said you loved me." Now it was Kristoff's turn to blush.

Suddenly, a burst of Anna's usual self came through. She walked around the table so that she was standing over Kristoff. "And you didn't even say my real name! What is 'baby' supposed to mean? I am _not_ your baby," she said jokingly in her usual bubby tone. "You're a stinker." She punched him on the arm.

Kristoff was a little caught off guard at her sudden outburst, but really he had learned never to be surprised about anything when it came to Anna. Her energetic and spontaneous personality was one of the characteristics he loved about her. He thought that her mock-anger was cute.

"Relax, it's a term of endearment. My family uses it all the time." He tousled her hair with a snort, and she grabbed his hat, which was still planted firmly on his head from his trip up the North Mountain. She lifted it high over her head, while he stretched to reach it.

Anna plopped the hat back on Kristoff's head sloppily, and laughed. She then became serious once again.

"I was so happy and speechless when you said that you loved me. And I just wanted to tell you that…" She leaned in close to his ear, taking in his woodsy scent. Elsa would have to get him to take a shower again.

"I love you too, Kristoff." It was a moment of pure bliss for both of them, as they were consumed by each other's eyes, but it only lasted for a split second, before Anna said,

"I love you. But…you can't catch me!" She darted around the spacious kitchen and dining area, slipping and sliding with no shoes on.

Kristoff grinned. "Oh yeah, you wanna bet?" He sprang up and chased after her. They ran circles around the kitchen, as Anna giggled in delight. Kristoff decided that this wasn't getting anywhere, so he changed directions, as Anna was rounding the bend at full speed. They collided and landed in a heap on the floor.

Kristoff was sprawled out on the floor, and sat up in a pretend daze, stretching his arms out as if he was dizzy.

"I am SO sorry!" Anna said apologetically. She remained on the floor and touched is head lightly. "Are you okay, are you hurt? I don't know how that happened."

"I _caught_ you!" Kristoff enveloped her in a bear hug as they both remained on the floor.

Now that they had declared their love for each other, things were different. Anna's heart skipped a beat knowing that it was now all out in the open. What was next? Here they were, on the floor. Alone. The palace staff was likely outside and would be cleaning up the party for a long time. She felt suddenly shy again.

Kristoff enjoyed these fun moments with Anna; she always made him feel like a kid again. But he had just confessed his feelings for her – something that would usually be quite uncomfortable for him – and she had reciprocated. To him, the next natural step was…

He gently tilted her chin with his finger and leaned in for a kiss. Her heart tingling, she forcefully returned it with all the passion in her soul. She loved this man with her whole being. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and he eased back to lying down on the floor. Things continued to heat up for a while longer, when all of a sudden, they were unpleasantly interrupted by the creaking of a door.

Kristoff sprang into action, pulling Anna up back to a sitting position. They didn't have time to get to their feet before Olaf came waddling in, a little snowman trailing behind him.

"Hey, guys! Why are you on the floor? Guess what!? William stowed away in your sled, Kristoff!"

Anna and Kristoff sideways glanced at one another, a bit embarrassed. They couldn't be mad at Olaf for interrupting their intimate moment. Maybe he did them a favor.

"I guess he really likes it here. I mean, I would want to stay if I were him, too." Olaf remarked. "After all, it is summer! He's already taking after his big brother Olaf. Do you think Elsa will let him stay?"

"Of course she will." Anna laughed. "Besides, Elsa's already made more of his little friends."

"Yay!" Olaf cried in delight. "I'm going to give him a tour of the castle." He and William began to waddle away. "This is the kitchen, and here is the hallway, ooh, look a new picture of the royal family!"

"Don't forget to keep him under your flurry, Olaf," Kristoff warned. He was sure that little William didn't have much experience with heat yet.

Anna and Kristoff stood up. They were as happy as could be.

"I _do_ love you, Anna, and I always will," the iceman said sincerely.

With another hug, she rested her has against his chest and said, "I love you too, Kristoff. Thank you for the best birthday ever."


End file.
